


darle la vuelta al infinito

by Misari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, I don´t really know what the fuck is this, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: —Tu deseo, hermano —repite Loki.Y tiene que planteárselo, oh Padres Todopoderosos, tiene que. ¿Importa? ¿Importa si es una pregunta o una afirmación lo que Loki está diciendo?





	darle la vuelta al infinito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirdreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirdreh/gifts).



> Todo de Marvel, people.
> 
> (Sweet Kit, esto es para vos).

> _We´ll survive,_
> 
> _you and I._
> 
> F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 

Esto es lo que queda:

 rabia, furia, ira, el relámpago hecho pedazos en el suelo del universo.

 Esto es lo que queda:

 un deseo cumplido, una muerte lánguida, un pecador condenado.

**.**

No es ajeno al deseo, nunca lo ha sido; el deseo es él, es suyo, lava caliente deslizándose por sus venas hinchadas, es tan parte de las profundidades de su personalidad como los relámpagos lo son de las tormentas. No es ajeno al deseo y nunca ha tenido miedo de tomarlo, de tomar lo que desea: la batalla, la sangre, el martillo de guerra, el sol en sus manos, la vida de sus enemigos, una botella del mejor vino asgardiano, un compañero de baile, un sorbo de agua helada, un cuerpo caliente para llenar su cama. Nunca le ha dicho que no al Deseo cuando le tocó las puertas de su casa y no va a comenzar ahora a martirizarse por él ni cerrarle las malditas puertas en la cara.

 No con todo lo que acaba de perder.

 Por eso cuando Loki atrapa la bendita cosa que acaba de arrojarle y le sonríe como si acabara de destranformarse y apuñalarlo y el deseo burbujea por debajo de su piel pero sobre sus venas no tiene miedo de satisfacerlo, no tiene miedo de hacerlo eclosionar y a la mierda las benditas consecuencias. Espera una respiración —un conteo infinito de la vuelta hacia atrás— y se acerca a Loki con el cuerpo cansado, con el alma despabilada, con el deseo escrito en su rostro cual transparencia de las alas de las crisálidas reflejando el sol de primavera.

 No hay miedo en él. ¿Habrá miedo en Loki?

**.**

 Es un grito al infierno,

  _¿qué tan cruel puedes ser, Muerte?_

**.**

Thor espera dos inhalaciones para extender sus brazos y atrapar su deseo. Una. Los alza hacia los costados de Loki, sin tocarlo, sin rozarlo, los abre hacia él sin envolverlo. Dos. Se acerca un paso más con los brazos extendidos aún, los va cerrando, lo va rodeando. En la tercera inhalación los cierra sobre su cuerpo, serpientes constrictoras, anacondas a punto de devorar a su presa de un solo mordisco; no hay resistencia, no hay reticencia, no hay miradas, hay casi un acto de sumisión que lo pone por igual de los nervios y le da una inyección de adrenalina, por ahora no hay nada más que un par de brazos que envuelven un torso, dos cuerpos que sincronizan sus respiraciones y sus latidos y. (¿ _sus_ deseos?).

 Thor siente el corazón de Loki contra el suyo.

 —¿Tienes miedo?

 Su poderosa voz viaja sobre sus torsos y retumba en sus cajas torácicas. En sus corazones, apenas aleteando sobre el sonido del silencio. Ninguno de los dos se acelera. Están sincronizados, en paz, en calma, _y vaya si es que eso no es una novedad._

Loki bufa en su oído.

 —¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Thor?

 Podría ser cruel y seguir mitigando la repuesta a la incógnita. _¿Con quién cree que habla?_ El pasado golpea con la misma fuerza que un martillo ancestral y no quiere traer a los cadáveres revividos de Hela a ese cubículo de fantasías. Tiene derecho a soñar despierto, ¿o no? Podría seguir estirando su deseo de bandita elástica, estirando, estirando, hasta quizá estirar lo suficiente para romperlo. Pero eso a dónde lo llevará más que a recibir el golpe del martillo ancestral de lleno en el pecho —y ni siquiera él tiene los huesos de gur—, a seguir condenado a la imagen de Loki en su interior y a la insatisfacción del deseo que palpita en la flor de su piel y sobre sus venas. Ya sabe con quién está hablando. Es una pregunta que no tiene respuesta con palabras; porque las palabras son acertijos y a Loki no le dicen Lenguadeplata por nada.

 —Con quién tú desees, Loki.

**.**

Patético, Hijo de Odín.

 (¿puede haber algo más patético que la muerte llorando a su sombra?)

  _Patético, Hijo-de-Nadie._

**.**

Loki tensa toda su esencia alrededor de sus brazos y Thor sabe que el tiempo de gracia acaba de terminar.

 Sus corazones dejan de sincronizarse. 

 Suelta sus brazos. Da un paso hacia atrás. Luego otro. Luego otro. Y uno más. El espacio es tan grande ya que Thor ve al deseo deslizarse de sus brazos, de sus manos, de la punta de sus dedos. Lo ve en el borde del abismo a punto de balancearse fuera de su alcance. No se atreve a quitarle los ojos de encima, el deseo retrocediendo en sus venas y por debajo de su piel, por eso no ve el movimiento infinitesimal de la otra esencia, por eso no ve a Loki alzar sus propios brazos hasta que sus manos se ponen contra las suyas, palma con palma, y atrapan el deseo entre sus pieles, justo en el último milisegundo a punto de saltar al infinito. Víboras. Thor levanta la cabeza, de pronto, y los ojos de Loki brillan verde, verde, verde.

 — _Tu deseo_.

 El tono es tan ambiguo, tan fluido, tan blacoynegro, tan hombreymujer, que no está seguro si es una afirmación o una pregunta.

**.**

porque la llama verde se apaga en este Tiempo que es nuestro y no es de nadie en particular y lo que queda detrás de ella no es algo que pueda distinguirse con los ojos; es algo que se siente, que se vibra, que se vive y se muere, es casi como si sus palabras tuvieran vida extracorpórea, fuera de ellos, y no pudieran evitar decirse con la piel: _oh todopoderosos no me abandones, no-o otra vez_

**.**

—Tu deseo, _hermano_ —repite Loki.

 Y tiene que planteárselo, oh Padres Todopoderosos, tiene _que_. ¿Importa? ¿Importa si es una pregunta o una afirmación lo que Loki está diciendo?

 ¡Nunca le ha dicho que no al Deseo!

 —Mi deseo —ni afirma ni pregunta.

 Cierra las palmas de sus manos sobre las de Loki y esta vez no espera, no espera ni respiraciones ni inhalaciones ni el transcurso podrido del tiempo. Cierra las palmas y mira fijo a Loki, lo mira y lo mira y lo mira y con la mirada todavía firme lo empuja hacia a él y toma el deseo con todo lo que es. No es ajeno a él, después de todo, no es ajeno al deseo. Loki le sonríe, brillo y oportunidad y travesuras y nuevas palabras que están a punto de nacer de su boca. Entonces toma sus labios con fiereza, con la certeza de que va a tomarlo todo y en sus palmas el deseo ya concentrado, atrapado. Suyo. Las desliza hacia su cuerpo por sus brazos, por sus hombros, por sus costillas, las enreda en sus caderas. Víbora, serpiente, boa, anaconda. _Dioses,_ adora a la serpientes y se enreda en Loki.

 —Mi deseo eres tú —le dice en un susurro.

**.**

Los que desean son lujuriosos. La lujuria es pecado. Los que desean pecan.

  _Los pecadores son condenados al infierno._

 

_..._

_..._


End file.
